


Fault in the sky

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukiKage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: "Tsukishima blinked a couple of times, the ceiling of the gymnasium stretching out before him, blurred and unfocused. The taste of blood filling his mouth. Shouts echoing throughout the open space."





	Fault in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that this fic is set right at the start of Haikyuu before Asahi/Noya were back in the team.

Tsukishima blinked a couple of times, the ceiling of the gymnasium stretching out before him, blurred and unfocused. The taste of blood filling his mouth. Shouts echoing throughout the open space.

Swearing under his breath he sat up, rubbing his forehead as a sudden wave of pain hit him, making the lights seem dizzyingly bright.

"Tsukki are you alright?!" Yamaguchi's trembling voice seemed faint, distant, but Tsukishima mumbled an "I'm fine" as he picked himself up from the ground, a reassurance to himself more so than a reply to his friend. He ran his tongue over his cheek, examining the swelling before directing his attention to his surroundings.

"When are you going to take things seriously Tsukishima!? Why don't you -"

"Kageyama that's _enough_!"

Tsukishima suddenly remembered where he was and the events that had unfolded earlier.

 

He wished he hadn't.

 

He could make out the fuzzy outline of his seniors holding back the dark-haired setter. Kiyoko standing before him, probably wearing a worried expression based on the current situation and Yamaguchi panicking by his side.

 _His head hurt_.

"You should leave Tsukishima." A quiet voice ushered.

The blonde looked to his left and he could make out Sugawara's silhouette a couple of meters away.

"Come on Tsukki...." he felt Yamaguchi's hand wrap carefully around his wrist and the shorter boy began tugging him towards the exit, "I've got your glasses so don't worry." the freckled boy assured as he felt the taller boy hesitate for a moment. The setter was still shouting angrily behind them and Tsukishima, following his senior's suggestion, let himself be lead off without complaint. 

He couldn’t make out any of the words Kageyama was shouting, but he preferred it that way.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima ran a finger to trace crack in the lens of his glasses. Starting from the top left and running haphazardly down the middle, a few smaller hairline cracks branching off it like the roots of a tree. He couldn't feel the cracks on the surface of the glass, so it probably wasn't as bad as he had thought.

He put them on, adjusting them slightly.

 

At first the cracks distracted him, the way figures and words were warped on the blackboard or the way the sun caught in the irregular rift, casting strange lights onto his eyes. But after a day or so of wearing them he had learnt to look beyond it, like turning a teacher's lecture into background noise for his thoughts. As if the cracks had disappeared.

 

"Are you going to get them fixed?" Yamaguchi asked curiously as Tsukishima flicked lazily through the pages of his novel.

"Probably not until the weekend...It's not that bad anyway." he pressed his tongue against his cheek absentmindedly where he'd been punched, the swelling still hadn't died down and his eyes narrowedslightly at the sudden throbbing pain.

"Is your bruise okay? Does it still hurt?" Yamaguchi gave the middle blocker with a worried glance to which Tsukishima wished that the boy wasn't so observant.

"Not really." He replied shortly, gazing out the window. Even though he had trained himself to look beyond it, the crack in his lens made it seem as if the blue abyss that stretched out before him was riddled with a single fault, stretching out into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

"Good work today everyone." Daichi's voice rumbled through the gymnasium along with the clap of his hands, the club members gathering around him before they began their ritual clean up.

"We still have a lot of holes in our receives but I think what's important is that we continue to build the trust between us as teammates. We need good relationships and a positive atmosphere, otherwise we can't connect our plays." Daichi glanced around the group, his eyes lingering specifically on two first years.

Hinata's head bobbed in agreement along with several other seniors before a moments pause as Suga and Daichi exchanged quick glances.

"Kageyama if you and Tsukishkma could take down the net with me that would be a big help." Suga smiled, beckoning twoards the two first years, "and if Yamaguichi, Hinata and Narita could sweep down the court that would be great!"

"The rest of you pick up the balls and tidy up! Don't leave anything in the gym either!" Daichi instructed and the gymnasium broke out into movement following a slur of tired replies.

The two setters and Tsukishkma gathered by the net, all of them setting to work swiftly.

Tsukishima was by no means an idiot and even less so when placed next to the dark-haired setter, whom kept glancing at him as he worked on untying the ropes securing the net, blue eyes darting back and forth nervously.

The middle blocker ignored it all, pretending to be preoccupied by the task at hand. Focusing on untying the ropes and the concerning himself with the annoyingly rough texture of the rope on his skin.

As he headed into the storeroom he heard a hiss, which sounded like Sugawara. Which he gathered was most likely directed at Kageyama who was trailing behind him. 

"Oh right...um...H-how's your face Tsukishima?" The setter muttered gruffly.

Tsukishima huffed a laugh, placing down the folded net that was in his arms before turning on his heel to make his way to the exit, his shoes squeaking loudly against the floor.

 **"OI TSUKISHI-"**  

" _Kageyama_!" Suga grabbed the first year by the arm, pulling him aside as Tsukishima strode over to the door, bowing quickly before he disappeared off to the club room.

"I told you to be careful..." he whispered, trying not to let the disappointment slip through the cracks of his words.

"Yeah but he ignored me."

"That's not the point." The third year sighed, running a hand over his face, "maybe you should give him a bit more time."

"Right." Kageyama grunted, directing his gaze at the ground, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

 

The lack of communication between him and Tsukishima ate away at the pit of his stomach. The crack that ran down the blonde’s glasses never failing to remind him of the mistake he had made in a moment of lost composure, a mistake reminiscent of that fatal moment in middle school.

A mistake that formed a chasm between him and his teammate, an endless rift that seemed impossible to cross.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima stared at the envelope that was dropped onto the desk and he looked up, met with the deep blue of the setter's eyes.

'What's this? Sympathy from the King? No thanks." the middle blocker snarled as he picked the envelope up and waved it in Kageyama's face, "here, take it back."

"It's...for your glasses." Kageyama murmured, digging his hands deeper into his pockets, hands balling into fists, "...for the other day...".

Tsukishima paused for a moment before standing up from his seat, the chair groaning violently as it scraped across the classroom floor. Kageyama eyed the blonde cautiously, his lips drawing into a determined line, tensing his body in preparation for what was to come.

Without warning the middle blocker firmly grabbed the shorter boy by the wrist and placed the envelop into his palm, "If you think that just fixing my glasses means we're okay, I think you're sorely mistaken your highness."

The words were, surprisingly, composed and indifferent, lacking the anger and frustration that Kageyama had expected. He would have preferred if Tsukishkma had socked him in the face or shouted at him in that moment. But instead all he could do was watch as the blonde strode out of the classroom, holding the crumpled envelope that had been forced back into his hand.

With a hole torn in his chest, a welling fear settled, making it difficult for Kageyama to breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 ".... Hey....Tsukishima."

 "...It's rare for the King to make contact with commoners." the middle blocker retorted, absentmindedly wiping his glasses on his t-shirt.

 ".... You’re not doing your straights properly."

 "Right." Tsukishima replied sharply before clicking his tongue, "I'm so sorry for not being a genius."

  

Daichi eyed the two from a distance, preparing to launch himself between the first years if by chance the event from the days prior was to repeat itself, but felt a tug at his shirt. He turned around to find Suga shaking his head no, with a look that said "leave them be" and he held himself back.

 

"Like I said you're not doing it properly, you do it like this-" the setter swung his arm in demonstration, "Hey are you listening?! Like this!!"

"I heard you the first time."

 

After days of ignoring one another, Tsukishima didn't expect the King to call out to him. He was curious about the sort of plan the simple-minded setter had in store, but the residual pain from the punch and the thoughtless insults had left a bitter taste in his mouth, resulting in a reply more poisonous than intended.

And upon hearing the remark, it was difficult for Kageyama to hold himself back from losing grasp of his emotions again. But each time he looked at Tsukishima he found himself drawn to the blonde’s broken glasses and a feeling of regret washed over him. He tried to compose himself, tightening his grip and training his eyes onto the ball in hands. Kageyama had intentionally called out to his teammate for a reason and he wouldn't forgive himself if he messed it up.

 

"Crap...I meant...like this..." Kageyama spluttered as he tucked the ball under his arm, making his way over to Tsukishima, hesitating for a moment before he began directing the blonde by adjusting the positioning of his arms.

"And....just bend your arm here a little bit...don't lock it when you swing..."

The blonde couldn't help but notice that Kageyama was less tense than before, an intense focus glazing over his eyes as he quietly held Tsukishima's arm in his hands.

 "Sorry... " the setter said slowly before the he stepped back, to which Tsukishima raised a brow, "that I'm not very good at explaining..." Kageyama added quickly.

Tsukishima paused and examined his arm, rubbing his fingers over the areas Kageyama had touched while the setter eyed him nervously.

"...so..."

Kageyama stiffened, straightening his back, "y-yes?"

"Are you going to toss for me?"

"Huh? Oh, r-right, sure..." The setter clumsily pulled out the ball from beneath his arm and waited for the blonde to ready himself before throwing the ball up. Watching it drop, raising his arms for his fingertips to greet the ball for a split moment, tossing it in a gentle arc to perfectly match Tsukishima's swing.

The ball thudded into the ground, the sound of it hitting the floor resonating throughout the gymnasium before gently rolling to a stop.

Tsukishima turned to look at the setter as if to ask "how did I do your highness?".

"Not bad...but could have been better" Kageyama judged, picking up another ball off the ground, "I'm sure I could have done better" he smirked.

Tsukishima let out a scoff, hitching his glasses, "we'll see about that.".

 

The seniors watched from afar as the two practiced, Suga elbowing Daichi in the ribs, paired with a knowing smile, "you see?". The captain admitted defeat, a grin breaking out across his face.

"We can't lose to those two now can we." Daichi laughed, eyes gleaming as he picked up a stray ball, locking eyes with Suga before they sprinted back onto the court to resume their free practice.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tsukki! You got your glasses fixed!"

"Shut up Yamaguchi, you don't have to let the whole world know."

"Sorry Tsukki!"

The blonde strode down the hallway with Yamaguchi in tow. His hands slipped into his pockets, headphones resting around his neck. His vision was so awfully clear that it felt unnatural.

 "Morning Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!!" A familiar voice burst through the quiet hum of pre-class chatter before an orange tuft zoomed into Tsukishima's field of vision.

 Yamaguchi greeted the shorter boy cheerfully before the two burst into excited chatter, which Tsukishima had little interest in taking part in, letting his eyes wonder and settling not too far down the hall.

Kageyama met the blonde's gaze as he approached, hovering beside Hinata.

"Mornin'..."he mumbled before training his eyes to the ground.

"...Good morning." Tsukishima returned, eyes wondering back to his phone, scrolling absentmindedly over his long list of songs.

Hinata paused for a moment, halting his conversation with Yamaguchi, "Wait, you two made up? Since when?" He asked matter-of-factly, the observation catching the two boys off guard.

The reluctance for either of them to admit the obvious prompted an awkward silence before they turned to the shortest boy.

"We haven't." They both retorted simultaneously before glaring at one another.

"Those tosses you did the other day were creepy as always."

"Same with you and your long ass, gangly arms."

"You don't have to be jealous your highness."

"I'm not!"

 

Hinata exchanged glances with Yamaguchi, "Yeah they've made up." the freckled boy laughed, before redirecting his attention back to his bickering teammates with a happiness that bubbled up in his chest upon seeing Tsukishima back to his regular self.

The sound of the morning bell echoing down the busy hallways broke up the banter, students rushing to gather their belongings and finish their weekend stories.

As the boys parted Kageyama lingered for moment, Hinata already making his way energetically around the corner, "...see you at practice." he said tartly, gazing nervously at the blonde.

Kageyama's eyes were so clear, deep and blue, that for a moment Tsukishima found himself lost, only managing to mumble an answer of sorts as the setter turned to leave. The middle blocker hastily turned to follow Yamaguchi's lead in case he caught the boy's watchful eyes.

 

As the blonde settled into his seat he noticed how clear the sky was, blue and faultless, stretching into oblivion.

And he couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this before I started hating it enough to delete it. Its a bit choppy and I had a lot of trouble rounding it off as well as writing in a style that I was content with but if you enjoyed it, even a little, that would make me super happy!


End file.
